Ten Things I Hate About You
by Hpluvr7
Summary: L/J fic I know that this is such a cliche, but I personally like cliches, and I had to take a crack at it myself. Yeah. Lily writes down a list of 10 Things she hates about James, and, in doing so, realizes that she, in fact, actually loves him! Review!


"For the last time, no, Potter

Ten Things I Hate About You

**A/N: I know that this story is an old cliché, but I had to write anyways! Enjoy!**

"For the last time, no, Potter! I will never go out with you!"

Lily turned around with every intention of running back up to her dormitory and recounting what had just happened to her best friend, Josie, and the other girls in her dormitory, Alice, Marlene, and Sarah, but stopped when she heard James start to speak again:

"But why ever not, my darling Lilyflower?"

"Because, as I have said all of the other millions of times you have asked me out, you are an arrogant, bullying toerag, and there is no chance of me EVER dating you!" she retorted.

"It's actually been 986 requests, and 986 turn downs." Sirius said from the sidelines.

"Come on, I bet you can't think of FIVE REASONS why you hate me!" James ignored Sirius's entirely true comment.

"_I_ bet that I can write down _ten_ reasons why I hate you by tonight!"

"Deal, but if you can't, then you have to go out on one date with me-"

"Fine," Lily retorted, "but if I _can_, then you can never ask me out again!"

James stuck out his hand, and Lily reluctantly grasped it, slowly moving her own up and down. Their hands pulled apart, and she went back to her friend, Josie, pushing through the crowd of people that had gathered as she did so.

"Why did you do that?" Josie whispered, "You made a huge scene, and you might have to go on a date with James Potter!"

"Josie, listing ten reasons why I hate James is easy, and then he'll never ask me out again! This will be so simple!"

"If you say so," Josie rolled her eyes.

"James, that was bloody brilliant!" Sirius clapped him on the back, smiling at his friend.

"I'm not so sure about that," Remus countered, "She hates you more than ever now."

"Moony, Moony, Moony," James sighed dramatically, "You know nothing about Lily, she'll never be able to find ten reason so hate me!"

"I think she will," Remus muttered. Peter nodded in agreement.

James sat down on a nearby step. Groaning in agony, he put his head in his hands.

"I've really messed up, haven't I?"

"Pretty much," Sirius replied, "But we're here to catch you, and help you back up again. Now c'mon mate, let's go win you a lady!"

But James depression was not to be lifted all through the night, as he moped around their dormitory, doing nothing of real consequence.

While James was moping, Lily was procrastinating. She did her homework, studied, worked on head's duty's, went to the library, talked with her friends, and did everything imaginable, until finally, at eleven o' clock at night, she had no choice but to try to write down ten things she hated about James Potter.

Making an undoubtedly lame excuse, she walked slowly downstairs, wasting time, avoiding thoughts at all cost.

Finally, she reached her favorite cushy armchair and sat down in it, pulling out her favorite quill and a piece of parchment. As she wrote, memories swam through her mind.

Why I hate James Potter

10. I hate how you are so arrogant

"_Hey, Lily!"_

"_What do you want James?"_

_Lily turned around, putting her hands on her hips._

"_You want to go to Hogsmead with me this Saturday?"_

_Lily glared at him "That is the last thing I want to do, Potter."_

_She spun around on her heel and walked away, towards the Gryffindor common room._

"_You'll see it my way some day, Clementine!" He called after her._

9. I hate how you play quidditch

_James lunged into a spectacular dive, earning gasps from the crowd watching the quidditch match._

_Lily's hands flew to her face. What was he doing?! Endangering his life like that! How could he?_

_Finally he pulled out of the dive, and Lily let out a sigh of relief, cheering along with everyone else._

8. I hate how you always ask me out.

"_Hey! Hey Evans! Want to go grab a bite to eat tonight?"_

"_Potter, that is the last thing I want to do."_

_She continued to walk down the hallway with Josie, but faintly heard Sirius say, "677 rejects"_

"_Shut up, Padfoot," she heard him stomp away, and thought maybe for a moment that he really did want to date her, and that he wouldn't just dump her and leave her heartbroken the way he did with all of his other girls. But she quickly pushed that thought from her mind continued to listen to Josie talk._

7. I hate the way you mess up your hair constantly

_He walked up to her, running his hand through his hair, making it even messier than it had been moments before. _

"_So, Petal, I was thinking you, me a stroll around the lake around sunset? Sound good?"_

"_For the last time James, No! And stop messing up your hair; it's honestly the stupidest thing I have ever seen!"_

"_Oh, darling, you know you love it!"_

"_I can assure you I don't, James." Lily stalked away, thinking about running her own fingers through his messy mop of dark hair. Quickly, she shook the thought from her head, and briskly strode out of the library. _

"_556 times, mate, maybe she'll say yes on the 557 time."_

"_Shut up, Padfoot."_

_She heard a book slam down on the table, and imagined James's hands clenched into fists._

_For a moment, she thought maybe, just maybe dating James wouldn't be so bad. No! And she walked out the library faster than ever, trying to rid thoughts of James from her disagreeable mind._

6. I hate how you can make me laugh with your stupid pranks and pick up lines.

_Sirius walked out of the archway, slime covering his entire body. Despite the fact that he was the butt of the joke, he was laughing as hard as everyone else. James sauntered out, proud of his work as a jokester. Remus walked out behind him, rolling his eyes, and Peter scuttled out, trying to soak up any attention he would get._

_James strode right up to Lily, "So, Evans, __Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again"_

_Lily rolled her eyes, "Go away, Potter."_

"_Aww, c'mon, Lily, don't you want to go on a date with the school's greatest prankster?"_

"_No, I really don't, now __**Go away, potter**__"_

"_How you injure my soul darling." James faked putting a hand over his 'injured' heart._

"_Just you pride" she muttered, and finally he walked away._

_As the crown cleared, she let a fit of giggles she had been holding in, not able to take it any longer. She climbed back inside, and up the stairs into the common room. _

5. I hate how you're so bloody overprotective

"_Just stay away from me!"_

_Ignoring her comment, he followed her, despite the fact that she was absolutely seething mad. _

"_Lily-"_

"_I don't want to hear it James, you can't just ruin my date like that!" she interrupted_

"_Lily, he was all wrong for you! He was, he was-"_

"_Amos was what, James? Not you?!"_

_James persisted, "Lily he was awful, he was so boring! He-"_

"_James, I can choose who I want to date!" Lily interrupted his rant again._

"_The way you chose Henry Welling?" _

_Tears welled in her eyes, and she turned away. "Go away James." She said through gritted teeth, her voice a deathly whisper. Henry Welling had been messing her around, he had tried to break them apart too, but it hadn't worked._

"_Lily, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to come out, I-"_

"_Drop it James," And then she did the most un-gryffindorish-thing, she ran, tears streaming down her cheeks, her friends following her into the girls' dormitory, where she could cry in safety._

_He was right again, he was always trying to protect her, and sometimes, it really was for her own good. She would never admit it, but sometimes she actually appreciated his bloody protectiveness for her._

4. I hate how you can make me go weak at the knees

_Victory! Finally, after a long quidditch season, the cup was theirs! James flashed her a brilliant smile, and she gave him a shy one back, using all of her power not to sink down to the floor, feeling her knees go weak even as she concentrated so hard against it. _

3. I hate how you read me like an open book, and always understand

"_That's it! We're through!" Lily slid down against the stone wall of Hogwarts, pulling her knees up to her chest. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. She had been patrolling the corridors with James, for head's duties, and she had caught her boyfriend, Henry Welling, in a broom cupboard, snogging the living daylights out of some girl! She was mad, sad angry, confused, you name it. _

_Tears streamed down her cheeks and she was vaguely aware of James Potter, the head boy, sitting down next to her, and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She looked up at James, "What are you doing?" She sniffled._

"_You're upset," he replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "I'm trying to help."  
_

_She didn't question him, although she knew she would probably regret it in the morning. _

_Instead, she looked at his arms, now open for her, and crawled over to him, burying her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her comfortingly, and she cried, long tears of anger, sadness, and idiocy at not realizing it sooner, quickly soaking his shirt._

_After her tears ran dry, she pulled away. "Merlin, James I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wig out on you like that, it's just, I should of realized sooner, and I didn't and I feel like an idiot, and I'm angry with him and myself, and despite everything, I'm glad that he's gone, and I can't understand why he would do this to me, and-Urrgh!" She screamed, letting out her anger effectively, for now. _

"_It's okay, Lils, you're allowed to be angry, why don't we take the night off, I don't think that anybody else is sneaking around after dark anyways. What do you say we sneak into the kitchen, and et some hot chocolate? Sound good?"_

_She smiled in response, and they were off. As the sipped their cocoa, she realized that she was sitting here with _James Potter, _drinking hot chocolate, and realized that, for the moment, she didn't care, she would tomorrow, but for now she just relaxed, and sipped cocoa with the boy she supposedly hated._

2. I hate those little sparks I feel around you and I hate Amortentia

_Why had Slughorn paired them together?! Why?! Was he trying to punish her for something? They were making Amortentia, and she was paired with James Potter. _

_The potion was almost finished, she had to chop up the roots when suddenly, his arms brushed against hers, it was simple, and shouldn't have mattered, but it sent a pleasant warmth through her body, a tingling sensation that she couldn't quite put her finger on. _

_She ignored it and continued her work. Finally, a half an hour later, the potion was finished. _

_She sniffed it and the most wonderful feelings met her nose. She smelled baking chocolate ship cookies, her mum's, lilies, she always loved the smell, her favorite book, and…James? No! It couldn't be, it had to be just because he was next to her, she smelled the real him, not something coming off of a potion. But she leaned closer, and sniffed again. There was no doubting it this time, the potion smelled strongly of James. What could that mean? She had no idea…_

1. I hate…I Hate that…that I'm in love with you

She couldn't believe she had just written that. But it was painfully obvious now. She was head over heels, truly, madly, deeply in love with James Potter.

She didn't want to deal with this right now; she would face it in the morning. Suddenly the armchair she was in seemed awfully comfortable, and she laid her head back, closed her eyes and she slowly drifted…

James Potter lay awake, worrying. Could she really hate him that much?

He decided to grab his invisibility cloak and wander outside. He always thought better there, and he was very confused now.

He glanced around at his roommates. The Marauders were all sleeping in precarious positions. Frank Longbottom was asleep in his bed, and Marty Strinel was snoring on top of the sheets.

He crept down to the common room, only to find a sleeping Lily Evans with a paper in her lap, and a quill draped across the paper.

Suddenly Lily stirred. "James?" she asked.

"Is that it?" He replied, "The reasons why you hate me?"

"Yeah, but-" Before she could finish, he grabbed the parchment.

She watched as his eyes scanned the paper, reading it carefully. His expression changed from annoyance to awe, to glee.

Finally, he returned the parchment to her, and unreadable expression on his face.

"James, I know that you probably think I'm an arse right now, because I am, I loved you along, but I was too goddamn stubborn to realize it. I know I'm an idiot, and if I were you I know I wouldn't want to date me either, after everything I've done to you over the years, but I used to think I was just a game to you, and that you didn't really care about me, but now I know that you do and-"

He was an amazing kisser. She had never known that about him. She had just been sitting there ranting when, out of the blue, he kissed her. For a moment she just sat there, eyes open, staring at him in shock, letting him kiss her profusely. Then her instincts kicked in. her lips moved feverishly against his, finally she opened her mouth, and their tongues danced.

That kiss would blossom into a thousand more, and then into a proposal, marriage, a baby, and finally the savior of the wizarding world. All because of ten things that Lily hated, or loved.

But for now, the only words said were, "I love you, too." And their future was laid out in front of them.

**A/N: I like this story, but I didn't really like the ending! Tell me if you did! Review!**


End file.
